Doom: Smashing Hell
by slasher9402
Summary: After fighting through hell's army, Doomguy is teleported to the world of Super Smash Bros. How will he adapt to this new environment? (Doom 2016 Doomguy)
1. Chapter 1: Stange, New World

**Hi everyone. I'm back with another SSB4 fic. Hope you aren't pissed at me for discontinuing my last fic. Sorry about that. But, I promise that I won't abandon this one, and I'll try to update a frequent as possible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Doom series nor the Super Smash Bros Franchise.**

Doom Universe: Hell

The fight against the Cyberdemon was definitely a tough one, but I eventually put it down for good.

 _I can always count on my BFG_ , I thought, as I looked around me at all of the corpses of demons from Hell's regions. After I had slain my foe, a blue, swirly portal appeared.

 _My ticket home._

I approached the swirl of blue matter, but before I entered, I turned and looked around for a second or two.

 _To be honest, I'm gonna miss this place,_ I thought, as I got my last glimpse of the vast Underworld.

Then I shrugged.

 _I'll probably be back here soon, anyway, saving some UAC ass again._

I then turned back to the portal and stepped through.

SSB Universe: The Forest

She was on a mission. A mission that may, in fact be her final. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do was gain vengeance on the terrible monster that ruined her childhood.

The cybernetic beast that killed her Mother and Father.

Ridley the Terrible.

Samus had been tracking the monster down for a few months now, despite Master Hand advising her not to do so.

 _He doesn't know,_ she thought with hate. _He'll never understand._

She was running through the forest, wearing a newly-upgraded suit that had reached its full potential. Yet, it still had the same looks. She had an exact position on her nemesis, only a few miles away from hers.

 _I'll be sure to destroy the filth this time_ , she thought. _He'll_

In less than a half hour, she was already on his position.

Outside a large, pitch-black cave.

She began her march in.

SSB Universe: Forest

When I entered the portal, I ended up in a forest with various types of trees, from oak to pine, and pretty much any tree you can think of.

I looked back at where the portal should've been, but it had disappeared.

 _Good,_ I thought. _Don't want a horde of demons running through now, would I._

I then examined my surroundings.

 _Been a while since I have seen green._

Being on Mars Base and in Hell for that long of a time can make you forget things on Earth. Even the beauty of nature.

I then took off my helmet and breathed in the air.

 _Fresh,_ I instantly thought.

There was then a rustle in a nearby bush.

I pulled out my pump action shotgun and waited for an attacker.

Nothing.

I walked closer to examine the bush. That was when it came out.

It was a small, rat looking creature that stood about a foot tall and had a yellow body. Its ears were tipped red and it had red cheeks with black eyes. It turned its head to the side slightly, then smiled.

"Pika-Pika!" it belted out.

Seeing that it seemed harmless, I put away the shotgun and looked at the creature.

 _What is it?_ I wondered.

It just stared at me.

I knelt down and went to pet it, but it had shocked me when I went to touch it. My armor was protected against it, though.

"I'm not here to hurt you, buddy," I said to the small creature. "Do you have a name?"

The small rodent just stared at me.

 _Guess not_ , I thought. _Probably doesn't even understand me-_

"Pikachu!" the small rodent let out.

I looked onto the little fella.

"Is that your name?" I asked.

It nodded.

 _So it can understand me,_ I inferred.

"Do you know where the nearest form of civilization is?" I asked.

The Pikachu looked confused.

"People," I say.

It then gives a moment of recognition, smiles, and nods.

"Pika!" It says.

"Can you lead me to it?" I ask.

Pikachu then nods and starts jogging on all fours in the opposite direction.

 _I hope he knows where he's going, presuming it's a he_ I think to myself.

SSB Universe: The Forest

As she came closer to the cave, she looked around.

 _It would be quite dumb to just walk in there_ , she strategizes. _That's what he wants._

After examining for a few more seconds, she then readies her cannon.

"Come out, you coward!" She challenges.

For a few seconds, there was nothing. Then a dark form appears in the shadows

" **Why don't you come in here, Aran?"** He asks sarcastically.

"I'm not a fool, you know," Samus replies.

The dark form then looks at Samus.

" **You are a fool for challenging me."**

The beast then charges forward quickly, despite its size, but Samus was able to dodge the attack. The sun revealed the beast's appearance.

It was a large, purple, pterodactyl looking creature that stood about twenty feet tall and had some cybernetic body parts.

" **Today, you will face your end,"** the creature remarks.

"Then come at me," Samus replies, hate in her voice.

The Cyber Pterodactyl then shrieks an extremely loud shriek and charges forward.

SSB Universe: Forest

I kept on following the Pikachu through the forest. While doing so, I examined the nature around me, and it didn't seem like Earth's nature. First off, the wildlife was different. There were weird looking animals that looked nothing like they should. Plus, what kind of forest contains this many types of trees?

I was confused on so many levels, but I kept on walking.

 _Ain't the weirdest thing that I've seen before,_ I thought to myself. _After all, I've literally been to Hell and ba-_

There was an extremely loud shriek that echoed through the forest. The Pikachu stopped and looked up in the direction of the sound. His eyes showed a mix of fear, confusion, and hate.

He then charged in said direction.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell after him.

 _What have I gotten into?_ I wonder.

After about 5-10 minutes, we reached where the sound came from, but what we found there was extremely… unique, to put it into a word.

We found that someone in a red and yellow power suit was being slammed against a rock by a giant purple pterodactyl with some cybernetic parts.

 _What the fuck_ is all I can think of, but before I can say anything, the Pikachu then runs out. I stay behind.

Pikachu then rams into the beasts leg and shocks the hell out of it, which makes it loose its grip on the power-suited person.

The person then looks at the Pikachu.

"You should've stayed back," It says. "But thanks, anyway."

The two then stand side-by-side, both against the same foe.

The beast then looked upon his enemies and laughs.

" **You always have that damn rat on your side"** It says.

 _So it can talk,_ I thought. _A fucking cyber-dactyl that can talk. What a day._

"He's not a 'damn rat'. He's my friend," the person says. "And he'll kick your ass with me!"

The person then readies what looks like an arm cannon.

The giant beast just laughs an evil laugh.

" **I have been defeated by you two before, but I won't be defeated again!"**

It then roars a mighty roar and charges forward.

No matter how hard the duo hit, the creature just won't go down. It then grabs the Pikachu and threw it to the side, knocking it out against a rock.

It then looked from the Pikachu to the person, who is kneeling down in pain and exhaustion.

" **You're next."** The beast says to the person.

But right as the final blow was about to hit, putting on my helmet, I snap awake and deliver my own attack.

I then shoot the creature in the back with my pump action shotgun. The beast then turns around, and as it lays eyes on me, its gaze turns from crazed happiness to sort of fear.

" **Y-you?!"**

I then look from my left to my right.

"Me?" I ask playfully.

Its gaze goes from fear to a neutral-anger.

" **I don't know how you're here, but you will die!"** it says, as it charges forward.

I jump to the side, dodging the attack, and pull out my minigun.

As the beast turns to face me, I let out a barrage of lead that all hit its mark. I continued shooting, but then it stopped.

 _Out of bullets_ , I realize.

The beast is bleeding, but it didn't take any serious damage.

It then looks at me with rage.

" **Is that the most you've got?!"** the beast questions. **"I had higher expectations than this!"**

I then shrug.

"You want more?" I ask.

The beast looks on in confusion.

"Here you have it!"

I then decided to finish this battle and I pulled out the good ol' BFG, firing it at the designated target. The beast attempts to block it, but I'm sure we all know how that went.

The outcome was the beast getting blown back into some rocks with a missing arm and a leg, lying unconscious.

I then looked at the aftermath with satisfaction.

"Nice," I say to myself.

I then feel something bump the back of my head.

"You shouldn't have killed it." The person says.

 _The voice seems feminine,_ I thought.

"Drop the gun," she says.

Playing her game, I drop it.

"I was really doing you a favor-"

"I don't care if you were doing shit, the beast was my kill!" She yells furiously.

"Jeez, why so serious about this?" I ask.

"That's my business and my business alone."

 _Ok,_ I thought to myself.

"Can you put the gun down, please?"

She's silent for a few seconds.

"Give me one reason why I should,"

I then come up with two.

"Well, I have two- one, I don't think your little friend would like seeing you blow my head off," I reason.

She considers this.

"And number two?" She asks.

"The beast isn't dead," I add.

She then puts the gun down after a few seconds and walks over to the body of the monster.

She then aims at the beasts head.

"Good riddance," she says, but too late, for the beast opens its eyes and hits her to the side.

" **I'll get all three of you, even if it's the last thing I do!"** He yells as he flies off.

The person then shoots at the monster, but missing the designated shot.

"Damnit!" She yells.

The Pikachu then limps over.

"Pika…" it says faintly.

She then looks down.

"Yeah, it's over. For now, at least." She says.

I then walk over to the duo.

"I'm looking for civilization. Is there anything nearby?"

She then looks at me up and down.

"Yes, there is the mansion. I guess he'll let you in, don't you think so?" She says, looking down at the Pikachu.

He then nods.

"Wait, who's 'he'?" I ask.

"You'll see," she says, as she starts walking in the opposite direction.

I then catch up to her.

"I never got your name, you know," I say.

She then looks at me.

"Samus Aran. You?" She asks.

"You can call me Doomguy. Pleasure to meet you."

 **Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and please R &R! Plus, I'll be sure to answer any questions you guys have. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Good afternoon everyone. Or evening, maybe morning, but good that. Sorry about the late update, school's been keeping me busy. If you have anything that might seem off about my writing, maybe certain personalities, please review. Other than that, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Doom nor the Super Smash Brothers Franchise.**

 **SSB Universe: The Forest**

After picking up my BFG, I continued following Samus and the Pikachu. It was a really silent and awkward trip and the only person that made a sound was the Pikachu, every now and then letting out a "Pika".

We eventually made it there though, after what felt like hours. We stood a good 100 yards away from a large, three story wooden building with various windows and a stone roof. Samus kept on walking forward with the Pikachu on her shoulder, but when I stepped forward I was blown back a few yards by an electric field.

"Ow!" I had let out. Samus looked back at me.

"Oh yeah," she remembered. "The Force Field."

"The Force Field?" I ask, sitting back up.

"Yeah, it keeps non-members out," She replies. "Mainly meant for other Pokemon, but works on you just as well."

I stand up.

"Pokemon? Non-Members?" I ask.

I was extremely confused.

"I'll explain later," she says. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Motioning the Pikachu to follow, in which he does, Samus continues walking and makes her way up and into the mansion.

I then took off my helmet and sat down, putting it right next to me. Then after a few minutes of waiting, I got bored.

 _I hate waiting,_ I thought.

SSB Universe: The Mansion

Master Hand was in his office, working on paperwork, filing out bills, yada yada.

 _If only I had someone to help me out with these matters,_ he thought. _Like a sane brother._ There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he says.

Samus, with the Pikachu alongside her, walks in.

"We need to talk," she says.

"About Doomguy?" he asks.

Samus looks on with confusion.

"H-how did you know?" she asks.

Master Hand chuckles.

"I've got eyes, and my eyes got eyes," he says, making a gesture to the nearest camera.

Samus loses the surprise in her eyes.

"Right," she says.

Master Hand then pushes a button on his desk.

"The Barrier is down," he says. "Bring him inside and lead him to my office."

Samus nods and heads out of the office with the Pikachu.

SSB Universe: Outside of the Mansion

I was lying against a tree, catching some zs', when I was abruptly woken by a shock.

"Ow!" I let out.

When I looked up, I saw that the Pikachu had zapped me and Samus was a few yards away.

"Follow me," she says.

I then get up, put my helmet on, and catch up to Samus.

"You know, all you had to do was tap me or something," I said.

She kept looking forward.

"It was Pikachu's idea, not mine," she replies bluntly.

I then look down at the Pikachu.

He was smiling a mischievous smile.

After entering the Mansion, we came across very few people, and most of them were either talking, eating, or playing videogames.

We then made it to the office. Samus knocked.

"Come in," a voice said.

Samus then opened the door and walked in along with the Pikachu. I followed.

What I found in there was not expected. On the other side of the desk, there was a large, floating, white glove.

 _What the fuck,_ is all I can think of.

"Ah, welcome!" he says.

"Uh, hi…." I reply.

"Sit, sit," he says. "We must talk alone."

Samus and the Pikachu leave, closing the door behind them.

"So… what will we be talking about?" I ask.

"Well, first off, welcome to Smash Mansion, home of the worldwide fighting competition known as Super Smash Brothers," he introduces.

"Uh, thanks,' I reply.

"I had saw what you did out in the forest, and I say, that gun of yours is quite powerful," he says. "But, allow me to cut to the point."

"The Smash Brothers Tournament brings in the greatest fighters from alternate universes and timelines. These smashers are quite good at what they do, and after seeing how you saved those two," he motions. "I think you are well qualified. So, in other words, would you like to join the Smash Brothers Tournament?"

I thought silently, but I had to get home.

"I'm sorry, but I must go back to my home," I reply.

Master Hand leans back.

"After the tournament, you will be transported back to your dimension with no change in time," he says. "Therefore, you can stay here as long as you wish."

I considered this.

"Ok," I reply. "I accept, but I have a question."

"Shoot" he replies.

"Do you have a gun range, and if so, may I use it?" I ask

Master Hand told me the basics about Smash, the rules and such, then led me to my room and gave me the key.

"Curfew is at 11:00 pm," he says. "Your first match will be tomorrow at 12:30pm. See the board after breakfast if you wish to see whom you are up against. Other than that, good night."

"Night," I reply.

When open the door, I am welcomed by two beds, a window between those two beds and a bathroom to the right of the room. There was a small nightstand in between the two beds with a clock on top of it. It read 9:47pm. I chose the bed to the left and put all of my stuff on there. When I had everything situated, took off my body armor, revealing my torn-up and bloody clothes.

 _Should probably take a shower,_ I thought. After grabbing a new set of clothes, I walked into the bathroom and took a nice, warm shower. It was 10:23 when I had gotten out, and when I did, I noticed that my armor was missing. Looking to my bed, I saw a folded, white piece of paper. It read:

 _We took your armor in for repairs and upgrades. You can come and get it in the MedBay Sleep well._

 _-MH_

I shrugged and tossed the note to the side.

 _Better finally get some sleep,_ I thought, realizing how tired I was. I then turn the lights off and fall into my bed, fast asleep.

I was woken by the door opening late at night. Wondering who is was, I pull my body up into a sitting position. What I was greeted by was a small, round creature with a grey, silver mask and a purple cape. The only thing you could see of his face was his large, yellow eyes.

"Greetings," he said. His voice sounded dark, like one of a demon's.

"Hey," I reply. "What time is it?"

Looking at the clock, he replies "11:34."

"Ight," I say, rubbing my eyes. "Night."

"Good night," the puffball replies.

I then fall right back to sleep.

 _ **He must not save them…**_

 _ **He must die…**_

 _ **Kill him…**_

 _ **Kill him…**_

 _ **KILL HIM!**_

My eyes shoot open. I sit up and look at the clock. _6:30,_ it reads. _Not bad._

I then get out of bed and dress myself. After doing so, I open the door quietly and close it behind me.

 _Now, time to retrieve my armor._

I walk around the mansion, looking for the Medical Bay. I then find a pair of glass doors and above it a sign reads: _Medical_.

 _Bingo._

I then open the doors and walk in. Inside, behind a counter, a girl sits in a chair, reading a magazine. When she sees me, she puts down the magazine and stands up.

"Good morning!" she says. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for my power armor," I reply. "Master Hand said it would be here."

"Ah, yes. I presume you are Mr. Doomguy?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am," I reply. She nods with a smile.

"Right this way."

I then follow her to a room in the back. Inside, my armor lies on a table, waiting to be used.

"Thank you," I say. The girl smiles.

"No problem!" She then exits the room.

After putting the armor on, I make my way out of the medical bay. Being that it was still too early for breakfast, I decide to head to the match board, see who I'm up against, despite knowing little to none about the people here.

After following down some hallways, I make my way to the board, which is a large cylinder with screens around it, showing the contestants and whom they are up against. I then look for my match.

 _12:30… 12:30… there it is,_ I think to myself. I see that I am up against two others; Pit and, _of course,_ Samus.

 _This is gonna be interesting,_ I think to myself.

Seeing that the time has reached 7:38, I make my way to the dining hall, which is a corridor down. The dining hall is an open area, about 50x50 feet, with black and white tiles and multiple, circular tables, four chairs to each. There is the Food Station to the right, looking like something from a school cafeteria. After grabbing my food, I choose a table to the back, near a window. Taking my helmet off and placing it behind of my plate, I begin to eat. The food I chose was two pancakes, bacon and eggs. I chose orange juice for my beverage. Realizing how long it has been since I've eaten something, I dig into my pancakes. I suddenly feel something climb up my body. Before I knew it, it was on top of my head.

"Pika, Pika!" he said.

Realizing who it was, I put my utensils down, swallow my food and gently grab the yellow rodent.

"Hey there, little buddy," I say to him, putting him down on the table.

He smiles.

"He really seems to like you,"

I look up to see Samus in her armor, but with the helmet under her right arm and a plate in her left hand.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I reply. I then saw what Pikachu was doing. "No, don't touch… that." It was too late. The Pikachu had put on my helmet and started walking around on the table, shooting an imaginary gun. Both Samus and I giggled.

"May I sit?" She asks. I motion to her, allowing her to sit being that food was in my mouth. "You excited?"

I swallow my food. "Yeah, I don't know exactly what to expect, though." She nods.

"Me neither," she replies. "But I can expect what your final smash will be."

 _Final Smash?_ I wonder. "Final Smash?" I ask.

"Guess Master Hand didn't go over that with you," she says aloud. "A final smash is the most powerful move within your arsenal, but you can only use it when you destroy a floating, glowing ball with a cross in the middle. These randomly spawn within the arena, and will float around for about 30 seconds. For example, Pikachu turns into a ball of lightning and flies around the arena, damaging those he comes in contact with."

I took all of this in. "Yeah, makes sense." I say.

She nods and continues eating her food.

The time passed quickly, and soon enough, 12:20 was upon us. On the same floor of the Match Board and the Dining Hall, on the North Side, lied the Arena Bay. Here, smashers were teleported to the arena. I made my way there. When I got there, I was greeted by Samus in her armor and a teen, angel boy with a lot of hair on his head despite the lack of body hair.

"Good afternoon!" the angel greets. "Name's Pit, but I know who you are. Nice to meet you!"

We shake hands.

"Thanks, you too."

He nods. "Good luck today. I won't go easy."

"You should be focused on the real challenge here," Samus cuts in.

"Well, let's see if your actions speak louder than your words, shall we?" I say.

The teleporters were open now, so we could be teleported to the arena. We all stepped in at the same time.

When we were teleported, we were a good distance from each other and were in a flat spacecraft in, you guessed it, space. The announcer bellowed;

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **GO!**

It suddenly started. With my combat shotgun at the ready, I shoot at Samus, but she jumps over and attempts to kick me midair. I narrowly dodge, only to be met with an arrow to the knee, thanks to Pit. When Samus lands, I drop-kick her in Pit's direction in which he slices her with his bow, sending her flying a few feet. I then run over to Pit, dodging arrows, and when I make it there, I jump over him and shoot down, the buckshot hitting its mark. When I land, I pull out the double-barrel and shoot, sending Pit flying a bit a ways, but what I didn't notice was the large, blue energy ball hurling my way.

I was hit square in the chest, sending me back a yard or two. Regaining my focus, I head over to Samus, shooting shots at her with the CS (Combat Shotgun), but only a few hitting its mark. She then rolls into a ball and trips me, now making it at close quarters. When I get up, she lands a few hits, but I block a blow and sweep low with my chainsaw, tripping her. When she was down, I jump over her and shoot down, the bbs hitting their target. When I land, I see Pit ahead, with a high damage count on him. I shoot at him with the CS, but he pulls out a yellow shield and reflects the shots, in turn hitting me. I then charge, hitting him with my left shoulder, and while he is stunned, I finish him with a hard hit from the DB (double barrel), sending him off the map, leaving Pit with 2 stocks.

Noting that Samus was behind me, I jump over the plasma shot and shoot back at her, but she shields. I charge, shooting while running, and when I get to her, I grab her and throw her directly up, shooting while she was in mid-air, the buckshot hitting her. Pit was back down. He then slices me while my back was turned and hits me with a red, mechanical fist, sending me flying. And, while in midair, I was hit with a blue plasma ball, sending me off the map.

 _Shit,_ I think. _Gotta step it up._ The rest of the match was the same, shoot shoot, punch punch, yada yada. We all have one stock now. Pit charges me with a red rocket punch, but I roll in his direction, dodging it, and while his back was turned, I hit him hard with the chainsaw, sending him off the map for good.

 _Now it's just me and Samus_ I think. _She has 48%, I have 79 %. Fuck_

I needed something. Something good, really good, I need a-

 _Smash Ball,_ I think, as the rainbow ball then appears. I jump to it, hitting it with the CS, but Samus sends me down, hitting me then the Smash Ball itself, yet it doesn't break. I then jump up, punching Samus down myself then shooting the ball with my CS. It breaks. I then feel a surge of energy within me, and I knew exactly what to do. Also, I had landed right next to Samus.

 _This is what I need,_ I thought. _I need my big fucking gun._

My eyes could only weep as my foe bears witness to the magnificence of the beautiful BFG 9000. A single tear of joy is sent down from my left eye as I pull that trigger and the giant, green ball of destructive energy is sent from the barrel and directly hits its target, sending her flying off the stage.

 **GAME!**

I was then teleported back to the room, where a bunch of presumably smashers were applauding. I thank them and put the BFG away. I then walk up to Samus and extend my hand.

"Good game." I say.

"Yeah, good game," she says bitterly, with her arms crossed.

"Oh, come on," I say. "It was a fair and good match."

"Yeah, well, you did good. I've never been beaten by a newcomer before, I tell you that." She says, uncrossing her arms.

"You did good as well," I say. I raise my hand a little higher. "So, just put it right there."

"Alright," she then shakes my hand. "Good game."

 **So, that's chapter two! Hope y'all liked it. Also, I will be accepting Q/A over review, so if you have any questions, just ask. Other than that, have a good day!**


End file.
